A Flickering Light Book 1: The Keyblade War (Birth by Sleep)
by WolfWingsRandomWritings
Summary: I love the story of the Kingdom Hearts series, but I have one major gripe. Mickey Mouse cannot carry emotional beats. To that end, I created my OC to essentially write Mickey out of the story. This story spans pretty much the whole series, and each book covers one game. As such the length will vary. Uploads Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday.
1. Author's Introduction

Author's Introduction

So this is a bit of a different thing for me. I will start with the disclaimer that I have not played any of the Kingdom Hearts games. My research on this comes from watching cutscene movies of the games. Shout out to the YouTube channel Gamer's Little Playground for essentially being how this got written.

Next question is why this got written. Well, the purpose of the story is to remove a character from the games and sub in my OC, the character I'm removing being Mickey Mouse. I understand his importance to the story and the Disney side of it and all, but my issues with him began in October of 2018 while I was watching the Birth by Sleep cutscene movie and had to watch them try to give emotional beats to the freaking mouse. With Birth by Sleep being by far the most epic and cinematic of the games in my opinion, Mickey really didn't fit there at all. This led me to create Ignus. Ignus will be my sub character for Mickey, and the one I intend to follow for the entirety of the story.

The format is a bit strange, since Mickey appears rather sporadically through the series and his timeline is not entirely clear. For those of you who thought Quick Blind Fox was jumbled and all over the place…well, strap in.

One more thing that some people might be confused by is the sections the read (Fight Scene Song: ) where action scenes should be. As a hobby, I like to choreograph action scenes, especially fight scenes, in my head, using a musical basis to give tone, flow, speed, and beats to the fight, as well as help me keep the sequence straight in my head. I have yet to find a way to reproduce these scenes I plan in writing, however, so when I was first writing this (with no intention of posting it) I just left in the songs that I'd choreographed to. If I do manage to find a way to keep the complexity of my fight scenes and the flow the music provides in writing, maybe I'll go back and fill in these scenes a bit more. In the meantime, the tone of the scene should be supplied by the music. I'll try to leave links to the songs.

I think that covers everything, so I hope you can all enjoy what I've made here. I thank everyone who leaves suggestions, or comments, or even just reads what I've written.

-WolfWing


	2. Chapter 1: A Friend in the Dark

Ventus went down hard. He'd barely landed a glancing hit on the masked boy, and received a painful beating. Vanitas advanced on him slowly.

"That all you've got? Man, you are worthless."

Ventus looked up to the masked figure standing facing him. "I'd be going against the Master's orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, my work here is done."

Ventus struggled to grip his keyblade and rise as Vanitas gathered dark power in his own. A ball of powerful darkness gathered, and then flew at Ventus. Ventus closed his eyes as it approached, and a pillar of violet energy erupted at the point of impact. But as it cleared, Vanitas saw no body.

"Cutting it a bit close there, weren't you?"

Vanitas turned towards the voice from his right and found someone he didn't know lowering Ventus's body to the ground. "Curaga." The newcomer said, and Ventus found his strength quickly returning. The stranger moved towards Vanitas, his right hand out, whispering like he was reciting a prayer.

"I am the altar's heat. I burn away impurity.

I am the forge's heat. I burn away weakness.

I am the camp's light. I give solace to the weary.

I am the lantern's light. I give direction to the lost.

I am the torch's flame. I bring order and knowledge.

I am the wildfire's flame. I bring a new beginning.

I am the spark of life. I am drive and ambition.

I am the spark of courage. I am fear and pain.

My name is fire, and I am the start of all things.

My name is Ignus, and I will protect with light."

A golden keyblade materialized in his hand as he finished.

"Why don't you tell me where you got one of those?" Ignus called, pointing with his weapon. "And why you can't think of anything better to do with it than knock this kid around?"

Vanitas chuckled. "Not your concern. Now move before you get hurt."

"You don't think I can fight you? Because if you don't back down, I will."

"We both will!" Ventus announced, running up beside Ignus with his own keyblade ready. The two shared a quick nod before focusing on Vanitas.

**(Fight scene song: Solaris Phase 2)**

Vanitas landed flat on his back, unmoving. Ignus and Ventus finally relaxed. Vanitas suddenly swung his legs around and jumped to his feet. Ignus and Ventus raised their weapons.

"You win. Consider yourself on probation." Vanitas said, stepping backwards into a vortex of darkness. The vortex closed and vanished, and Vanitas with it.

"Probation for what?" Ventus wondered aloud. Ignus let his keyblade vanish and shrugged.

"Thanks for before. I owe you. The name's Ventus. What's yours?"

"Ignus."

"I see you've got a keyblade."

"That's right. I trained under Master Hurayas. Since his death though, Yen Sid guides me when he can. He sent me out to investigate the rising darkness in the worlds."

"Oh." Ventus scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I just sorta ran off. How did you find me?"

"I've learned to attune myself pretty well with sensing clashes of light and darkness. The one I felt here was actually really powerful. That boy in the mask…" Ignus looked over his shoulder at where the vortex had been. "Something's very off about him. His heart isn't just filled with darkness. It's like…"

He trailed off and shook his head. "I can't say for sure. So where are you headed next?"

"I'm not sure. I was just sort of looking for my friend, Terra. He's a keyblade wielder too. I have to find him soon!"

"Terra…right, the one Yen Sid mentioned. That must have been the same boy in the mask that he told me about. Terra should be after him too." Ignus closed his eyes. "I think I can still feel the presence of his heart a bit. If we track him down, Terra's likely to be there too."

"Alright! Lead the way!" Ventus called.

"Armor first." Ignus said, raising his keyblade and summoning a world portal.

Ventus and Ignus both put their fists to their shoulders and summoned their armor, then threw their keyblades into the air. Ventus hopped on his glider as a pair of large metal wings flew down and connected themselves to Ignus. He motioned Ventus to follow and shot off into the portal, blazing like a comet.

Ventus rode his glider beside Ignus's wings. "So are we close to anything?"

"Up ahead, there!" Ignus pointed to a glowing city. "Radiant Garden, huh? He could cause a lot of trouble there. When we land, you go try to find Terra. I'll see if I can track the masked boy down."

"Sounds like a plan. See you later!" Ventus called.

Notes:

Soalris Phase 2: watch?v=vRe3h1iQ1Os


	3. Chapter 2: Unversed

Radiant Garden seemed quiet as Aqua looked around for Terra and Ventus. Following the well-dressed duck's advice she headed up towards the castle. Reaching the top of a staircase, she heard a scream that immediately brought her mind into focus. A girl was running in front of her, a small pack of unversed at her tail.

"No! Run!" Aqua called, rushing after them.

The girl turned from a dead end and came over to Aqua, whimpering in fear as more Unversed appeared. The girl's hand touched hers, and Aqua could feel a powerful light emanating from the girl's heart. She shook her head to clear it and took her combat stance, facing down the darting creatures. _There's no way I can fight like this._ Aqua thought. She tried to plan some way to cover the girl so she could face the Unversed, but her thoughts were interrupted by one of them shooting into the air and diving at them.

Suddenly, a figure dove from her left and cut the creature down in midair. He landed in front of her, already crouched in a battle-ready stance, his golden keyblade at the ready.

"Get that girl to safety! I'll cover you." Ignus said.

"Who are you? Why do you have a keyblade?" Aqua tried to wrap her head around what was happening.

He didn't turn around. "We can discuss that when we're not facing a pack of monsters."

Aqua picked the girl up and carried her out of the plaza as the Unversed fanned out around Ignus. She returned quickly and set her stance next to him. Ignus began to recite the Oath of Spark, and Aqua could barely make out the words.

"My name is Ignus, and I will protect with light."

On the last word, a thin sheet of flame ran up the keyblade before vanishing, giving the weapon a dim glow. "By your lead." He said. Aqua nodded and they both leapt into the fray.

**(Fight scene song: This Time)**

Wave after wave of creatures fell between Aqua's spells and Ignus's strikes. As the conflict subsided, the girl from before crept back over as Aqua finally turned to Ignus.

"Thank you. My name is Aqua. I train under Master Eraqus."

"I'm Ignus. Former student of Master Hurayas. I'm here on the advice of Yen Sid."

Aqua couldn't place either name, but the boy was clearly powerful. She looked down at the girl.

"I sense light within this girl. You think that's why they attacked her?"

"It would be in keeping with what I've seen of them." He reached down to ruffle the girl's bright red hair with a smile. "She must really be something special."

The girl giggled and Aqua couldn't help but smile. "Yes. I'm quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect."

"I think I may have to leave that to you. I came to Radiant Garden to track someone. Hopefully I haven't lost the trail, but I shouldn't waste any time." He gave a shallow bow to Aqua and jogged off.

"Here!" The girl presented the flowers in her hand to Aqua.

"Are these for me?"

The girl nodded, smiling. "I picked you some flowers. Thank you for saving me."

"Oh, they're lovely. You're so sweet."

"My name's Kairi. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Aqua. Kairi, about that light-"

"Kairi!" Kairi turned to the old woman across the plaza. "Oh, Grandma!" She turned to leave.

"Wait, Kairi, just a minute…" Aqua caught her. She tapped the stone on Kairi's necklace. "I just cast a magic spell on you. One day, when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe."

"Thanks!" Kairi smiled before running to her grandmother. She turned to wave goodbye to Aqua before the two left.

Notes:

This Time: watch?v=MUM_N0bQS4c


	4. Chapter 3: Inferno

Ignus looked around the tepee area. "He's close…" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly a dark vortex appeared. Ignus turned quickly to find the masked boy in front of him.

"Move it." The boy said gruffly.

Ignus extended his hand and began to speak in the same measured rhythm as the Oath of Spark.

"I am the altar's heat. I burn the innocent.

I am the forge's heat. I burn a path to war.

I am the camp's light. I give clarity to anger.

I am the lantern's light. I give sight to the hunter.

I am the torch's flame. I bring destruction and death.

I am the wildfire's flame. I bring an end to life.

I am the spark of death. I am malice and blame.

I am the spark of rage. I am spite and loss.

My name is fire, and I am the end of all things.

My name is Ignus, and I will destroy with darkness!"

A keyblade appeared in his hands, similar to Spark, but dark red. A powerful darkness seeped from it, and Ignus's expression hardened.

"Well that's new. Didn't think to pull that out the last time we met?" The boy asked, summoning his own.

"I had Ventus beside me then. I haven't mastered my darkness yet."

"What, didn't want him knowing you use the darkness?"

"No. I didn't want to hurt him by accident."

"Cute. Now move."

A heavy sheet of flame ran from Ignus's hand and Inferno blazed with it. Flames began to sputter, forming a ring around his feet.

"Make me, spawn."

**(Fight scene song: Fragments)**

Notes:

Fragments: watch?v=3STqaOTt4dU


	5. Chapter 4: The χ-blade

Aqua awoke with a start and cry.

"Finally! You were starting to worry me there."

Aqua looked up to find Ignus standing over her, armored with Spark in his hand. His keyblade glowed green for a second more before he offered his hand and helped her sit up.

Aqua felt her head gingerly. Suddenly her mind snapped to what was happening.

"Ven!" She cried, leaping to her feet.

She looked around, finally spotting Ventus on a rise nearby. "Oh, thank goodness," she breathed as she ran over. "Ven! You're safe."

Ventus didn't respond. "Ven?" Aqua repeated.

Ignus trailed her, hesitating a few feet from Ventus. "Something's wrong with him…" He started as he noticed the χ-blade in Ventus's hand. "Aqua get back!"

Ventus looked up at Aqua with a dark smile that clearly wasn't Ventus. His eyes glowed orange. Aqua's shock paralyzed her at the χ-blade was thrust towards her. There was a clash and in a second, Ignus was there, Spark intercepting the stab and holding it back. Ventus turned the χ-blade and a wave of force knocked Ignus and Aqua back, Spark flying from his hands and vanishing. Aqua stumbled backwards as Ignus placed himself between her and Ventus.

"That's. Not. Ven." He said slowly.

Dark smoke poured from Ventus's body, and his outfit changed, becoming the red and black of Vanitas.

"Correct. I am not Ventus." Vanitas grinned. "His heart has become a part of mine now."

Aqua gasped and Ignus let out a growling noise.

Vanitas raised his weapon over his head. "This χ-blade will open a door – one that leads to all worlds! Then, keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!"

"Shut up!" Aqua cried. "I'm sick of your nonsense! Give Ven his heart back!"

"Aqua." Ignus interrupted. "We're going to have to fight him. Remember, that isn't Ventus. You can't hold back. And I can't either…"

"What are you talking about?"

Ignus crossed his arms and started mumbling. "I am the altar's heat. I burn away impurity, I burn the innocent. I am the forge's heat. I burn away weakness, I burn a path to war." Aqua recognized phrases of the Oath of Spark, but there was something different about it. Different words, different tones.

"My name is Ignus, and I will protect with light." Ignus finished. "My name is Ignus, and I will destroy with darkness!"

Spark appeared in his left hand, Inferno in his right. Aqua could feel the light and malevolence radiating from each, colliding and twisting around Ignus. Flames coated both blades.

Ignus raised his keyblades and set his stance. "Now let's free Ventus!"

**(Fight scene song: All Things Must Die)**

Ignus fought his way back from unconsciousness and got to his feet. Light was shining above him. He looked up. The χ-blade was floating in the air, glowing, letting out waves of chaotic energy. "Aqua…" He pulled himself to his feet and charged up after her.

The χ-blade exploded, the shockwave throwing Ventus's unconscious form into the air. Aqua dove after him.

"Have to be quick…" Ignus grunted, changing Spark into his wings. He extended Inferno and opened a world portal. As light enveloped the area, he dove inside after Aqua and Ventus.

Notes:

All Things Must Die: watch?v=BzYAKDUaR18


	6. Chapter 5: Darkest Hour

Aqua awoke slowly. She was in a tan room, on a carpeted floor.

"Where am I?" She asked as she sat up.

"Aqua, you lost consciousness." She turned to see Master Yen Sid standing over her. "Luckily, Ignus found you and Ventus drifting in the Lanes Between, and brought you back to me to receive proper care."

Aqua looked over at the wall where Ventus was slumped against it. Ignus waved wearily next to him. "Welcome back. I'm sorry, I looked, but…I didn't…"

Aqua looked to Yen Sid.

"There was no sign of Terra."

"I see." Aqua lowered her head. She moved closer and touched Ventus's shoulder. He didn't respond. "Ven? Ventus!" Aqua shook the boy's shoulder to no avail.

"The boy's heart is sleeping." Yen Sid explained.

"When will he wake?"

"I could not say." Yen Sid closed his eyes. "It's almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity."

"No…" Aqua mumbled. She looked up, eyes strong again. "I'll keep him safe…until he wakes." She looked at Ventus's still face. "Forever if I have to."

Ignus's hand settled on her shoulder. "We both will."

"I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection." Yen Sid turned away. "He needs you to believe. You see, Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend – one who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him, then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs – the realm of light."

A heavy dread settled over the room.

"I believe in him too." Ignus's voice broke the silence. "He's strong. So I guess he'll have two lights to follow back instead of one."

Aqua laughed. "Three lights."

"Hmm?"

"Terra."

"Aqua…Terra may be gone for good."

Aqua shook her head, reaching into her pocket. "I think I know how to find him." She said, the wayfinder in her hand. She closed her hands over it and a small smile reached her lips.


	7. Chapter 6: A Safe Place

"So where to?" Ignus hiked Ventus higher on his back.

"Ven needs a safe place." Aqua said.

Ventus's hand suddenly twitched, then rose in front of him. His eyes remained shut. His keyblade appeared in his hand, and opened a keyhole portal.

"All right…if that's where you want to go." Aqua said.

"Do you know where that leads?" Ignus asked.

"No. But he chose." Aqua replied. She led the way into the portal. When they emerged from the other side, Aqua gasped, looking up at the crumbling spires of the darkened castle in front of them.

"You know this place?" Ignus guessed.

"This was our home…" Aqua whispered. She walked forward and picked up a keyblade that was lying on the ground. "This was Master Eraqus's. He must have lost it…when Terra defeated him."

Aqua shrugged off the weight on her shoulders after a moment. "Come on. I know what we have to do." Carrying her former master's keyblade, she led Ignus into the building.

Ignus let Aqua process in silence as they walked, taking in the ruined structure around them. Eventually they reached the main hall.

"Put him down there." Aqua motioned to the center chair.

Ignus obeyed, setting Ventus in the large seat. "So what's the plan for his defense?"

"Master Eraqus told me that it was possible to use his keyblade to seal away this land."

Aqua walked behind the thrones and raised her keyblade. A shimmering keyhole appeared on the back of Ventus's chair, and Aqua thrust the keyblade towards it. A blinding light filled the room. When it faded, the room had changed, solid white walls decorated with designs of chains shimmering around them. Aqua walked back around to the front of the thrones.

"According to Master Eraqus, anyone who tries to come here will be lost to oblivion. The only one who'll be able to solve the mystery of the land…is me."

"A perfect fortress to keep him safe." Ignus nodded.

Aqua leaned over and ran her fingers through Ventus's hair. "I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe. Terra, Ignus, and I will be back to wake you up before you know it."

Ventus remained still as Aqua rose and headed out of the room. "Come on, I can get us out of here. I need to find Terra, but I can drop you off at Yen Sid's-"

"That won't be necessary."

Aqua turned in surprise to find Ignus taking a seat at the foot of Ventus's chair.

"Even if this land is sealed, it'll be safer to have someone here. And either way, I'd hate for him to wake up alone. I'll stay with him."

"Ignus, that's…who knows how long it'll take him to wake up? You're going to stay here all that time?"

"We can take shifts. You can enter and leave here as you will, right? When you're finished with your business, come switch with me. When it's my turn, you can let me back in. And when you find him," Ignus smirked, "I'm sure we can find a way to fit Terra into the schedule."

"Ignus…" Aqua's voice broke.

He waved her off. "Don't worry about me. Go do what you need to do with Terra. I'll be waiting here for you when you come back."

Aqua nodded, heading for the door. She paused in the threshold. "Thank you Ignus. For looking out for him."

Ignus nodded silently as Aqua closed the door behind her. He looked over his shoulder to Ventus's sleeping face. "Well, this may be a while. Suppose we'd better get comfortable."


	8. Epilogue: A Broken Promise

Ignus's meditation broke and his breath caught as he sat up quickly. "Aqua!"

His meditation had allowed him to exponentially expand his senses, and something about this place made it even more potent. He'd been following the feeling of Aqua's heart. He'd felt her straining as she'd fought, but now…there was nothing.

"I can't feel her heart." He breathed to himself.

He stood quickly and rushed to the door. He stopped on the threshold and looked over his shoulder. Ventus was sitting in the throne. He hadn't moved since Aqua had dropped them off. He didn't even seem to be breathing. Ignus hesitated, looking at the sleeping boy's face.

"I know I promised to protect him…" He closed his eyes and sighed. "Aqua, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

He closed the door and ran off.

_Ignus's story will continue in A Flickering Light Book 2: Journey Through Darkness_


End file.
